Torn Leather
by MatrixKnight
Summary: The Titans have rounded up your everyday telekinetic bank robbers when Raven feels an overwhelming feeling of agony. She knows something bad is going to happen; and it does. On her walk home, a criminal with the power of nulification rapes her. When the Titans find her beaten up and her costume torn, Robin becomes furious. The Titans vow to track him down. RobxRae non-explicit M.
1. Chapter 1

Beast boy let his knees collapse as he fell to the ground with a long relieving sigh. "We finally got them to give up! For _bank robbers_ they certainly know how to pick a fight."

"That's because they were bank robbers with telekinetic powers." Raven floated on the ground beside him, speaking as plainly and loosely as usual.

"Good job again, team." Robin approached his friends proudly. It always made him feel good to put another criminal in jail. "The police just took them away. I think it's time we head home."

"Ooor we can go out and celebrate?" Beast Boy gave Robin puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yes~! I love to do the celebrating accompanied by pizza and the mustard!" Starfire floated around in joy.

That's when they all started arguing. Over what they were going to do, how they were going to celebrate, especially about what they were going to eat, Beast Boy being a vegetarian and Starfire having extremely bad taste in food and all. Raven just stood back and was about to pull her hood off when a sharp pain stabbed her through the chest. It wasn't literal. It felt more... Internal.

An unexpected swirl of agony accompanied the pain. Something was about to happen, but she didn't know what. She could just tell something horrible was going to occur, and it was making her feel nauseated. But her being herself, she didn't mention it or show the slightest clue of pain.

"Maybe we should just head back to the tower." She stated cautiously in the midst of their arguing. "We always celebrate. Why won't we relax for the rest of the day?" She hid her face in her hood.

Robin looked at the team and then back at Raven, a little worried. He was familiar with her body language, more than anyone else. "Is everything alright, Raven?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm just a little tired. I need to rest." Under the shadow of her hood, her eyes were widened and couldn't be closed. She could feel the coldness of whatever was going on rushing down her spine. All she knew is that they needed to get out of that area. Right now.

"Oh well you should have said so earlier. We'll go home with you if you want." Robin gave her a reassuring smile. One that always gave Raven hope and took her fears away.

"Yeah a little R&R isn't so bad everyone once in awhile." Cyborg agreed.

Raven nodded, but then the pain came back. The twisting feeling in her stomach, the darkness reaching out to her as if it was trying to warn her. She needed to meditate. And she needed to meditate now. Some peace and quiet will calm her down. "I-I'll meet you guys at the tower." She turned on her heel and walked off into an alleyway.

"Hey wait a minute-!" beast Boy was cut off by a glove hand in his way. Robin turned to him and shook his head.

"She needs to be alone right now."

"But aren't you worried? She always runs off like this!"

"But she always comes back feeling better. I can't explain it, but having time to herself is what keeps her calm. She probably just needs some space."

Starfire floated down on the ground, as she was not thinking of anything happy anymore from her worried mood. "Yes. She probably needs to meditate. It is what she does to do the calming down. But from what I have perceived, she looked... Ill. Yes?"

Cyborg put on hand on Starfire's shoulder. "We'll ask her about it when she's ready. And if she's sick, we'll take care of her."

Robin smiled, shadowing out his worry with hope. "Titans, let's go home." They all walked in a line down the path to their home in silence.

-

Raven was still walking in the shadows, taking the long way home so that she could have more time to herself. Until she couldn't take the pressure any longer. She closed her eyes and began to chant and meditate to herself as she walked through the darkness. The pressure was still coming on strong, but she would never lose to it.

It kept on poking her and pushing her. As if telling her not to go the way she was going. "What are you trying to tell me..?" She mumbled to herself. Then the pain and pressure suddenly left her like a vaccuum suckig up dirt, causing her to snap her eyes open and gasp. She was slightly relieved, but the turning in her stomach was still there.

Something was coming.

She turned around, looking in a complete circle and examining what she could, when suddenly she turned again to see a man in all black two inches from her face. She gasped and he clasped a hand over her mouth. "Don't try to move." And immediately right after he knocked her out before she could even think of responding. Everything was dark. until she woke up several minutes later, tied up and cloak missing. She looked around the dark room she was laying in, but couldn't see anything. Where was she? She tried squirming around, but the ropes were extremely tight and digging into her skin. Her only other option was to use her powers-

The door opened and she silenced herself. Panic welling up in her chest, and she held it down as much as she could. She stopped herself. '_Was this what was going to happen?_' she thought. But there was nothing to be scared of. She's been kidnapped before, and she made it through. She even defeated her own abomination of a father. She had her powers, and chances are, this guy had none. But she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

The man turned one flickering light on in the room. The light circled around raven's tied up body. The floor was concrete with blood stains, and the walls were wooden and rugged. Ropes, tools, and bags. This guy was some psycho murderer!

The man smiled creepily behind the shadow of his black hood. "Now it's just us two. I've always been your biggest fan, Raven."

"Tell me who you are!" She hissed at him.

"Just another one of your admirers..." Her turned on a flashlight and pointed it at the wall behind her. She gasped when she saw what it was. A collage of pictures of her, a doll that looked like her, and newspaper clippings with only her in the picture, the rest cut out.

"I collected everything I could... Anything about you. I've always loved you since the beginning."

"If you really loved me you'd let me go." She snarled. But he didn't seem to be scared of her. He just kept smiling.

"Why? Then you'd leave... And I know you love me too. You'd save me from evil anytime I'd be in danger. Cause you're a nice person... But," He lifted her chin up to look into his murderous eyes. "I also love the dark side of you... It's a real - turn on."

Raven's mouth dropped in utter disgust. "If you won't untie me i'll do it myself!" She went to chant her way out of the bind, but her powers. She couldn't get in touch with her powers. Again and again she tried to get out, but no matter how angry she got, her powers wouldn't respond.

"Don't try to struggle.. You're powers won't work with me. I also have powers, Raven. Which is why we're perfect for eachother." He went to pull her close, but she kicked him in the stomach.

"If that's the case then i'm perfect for anyone you carries superpowers! LET ME GO NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" She shouted.

"I can't do that..." He pulled his hood off. His cheeks red and his eyes widened with insanity. "I've already come this far... Finally, my dreams coming true. Don't worry, I'll make your first time special." He slowly approached her again, a knife in his hand. Raven struggled and began to shout for him to get away. When she realized she couldn't get away from him, she screamed with nobody to hear her.

-

The broken light continued to shift back and forth and flicker uncontrollably. Silence filled the air and the wind blew against the window. She was untied, she was free to go. But she just lay there in shock. Everything going on around of her, all noises, all light was drowned out by the screams inside of her head. Her broken and bruised body was naked on the cold concrete floor, her leotard had some knife slits through them. Completely ruined beside her. She didn't want to think.. Or live. She just wanted to rot and die. Raven laid there for half an hour. Tears streamed down her face as the world she now feared obscenely resonated through her head.

'_Rape. Rape. Rape_.'

She tried sitting up and pulling herself together. Not noticing the cold air brushing her beaten skin from the crack in the broken window. She would have never guessed that man had nullification powers. And because of them, she was completely useless to his big muscular body. Her eyes drooped as she fell deeper in the void of her depression. She stood to her feet and dressed herself, her legs shaking from the experience and her hips aching immensely. She threw her torn clothes on and pulled her hood over her face, tempted to strangle herself, but she also had too much to live for. Like her friends, and the cities safety.

but she couldn't possibly tell them what just happened. She'd come home, go to her room, and never wake up ever again. Relaxation. It was all she needed right now.

Now that her powers were back, she flew as far away as possible from that place. The man had left her in that abandoned warehouse for half an hour. It was obvious he wasn't coming back for her once he got what he wanted. But... Was it really so bad she was no longer a virgin?

Of course it was! He stripped something important to her for his own. And now, it might affect her relationship with the guys back at Titan Tower!

She cried as she weakly flew home, her body hurting all over, and her emotions torn all over the place.

-

"It has been an hour..." Starfire watched the clock, still worried. "And she hasn't come back yet... What shall we do?"

"C'mon Robin we waited for her long enough!" Beast Boy snapped. "She hasn't come home in that long, what if something happened to her?"

Robin stood to his feet from the leather sofa he was sitting on. "You're right, Titans, let's go look for-" He was cut off by the sound of the door opening to their hangout area. Everyone turned to see Raven had tripped up the censor for the door. there was no hiding now.

Everyone ran to her when they saw her, Robin in the front of the group. He was probably worried the most. "Hey are you okay? You didn't come home for an-" He froze when he saw the slashes on her clothes. "Raven, what happened?!"

She shook in her position, her stomach dropping. She turned to Robin wide eyed and paler than she usually was. Robin could literally feel the fear emit from her. "Nothing..." She turned away. "I was attacked on the way home, but I took care of it. I'm alright." Her legs shook as she tried to walk away from them.

"You are _not _alright. C'mon, let's get those wounds treated." He grabbed her wrist and she jerked away, gasping in fright. her hood fell back, and then robin could see the full body of fear around her. "You're trembling..." He then furrowed his eyebrows. "You have to tell me what happened. Who did this to you?" When he tried to walk closer to her, she took more steps back.

"N-no stay away... Leave me alone." She held her head, tears falling down like a waterfall. her anxiety was rising again. She needed to be left alone. She didn't want to talk about it. She... She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Raven, please-" Starfire tried to touch her shoulder but Raven flinched and shoved him, running to her room as fast as she could.

"Raven!" Robin called to her. "Cyborg, go ahead and prepare the analyses room. I'm gonna' try and talk to her." He dashed off after her, leaving his friends in the shadow.

Starfire began to cry and Beast Boy put a comforting hand on her back, his ears pointing downward. "We'll get to talk to her soon. Robin knows how to help her. He probably understands her more than any of us..." He reassured her.

-

Raven was locked in her room, cradling her self with her knees pulled in. She sat under her cloak and weeped in her legs. This feeling. this horrible feeling. it wouldn't come off of her. She couldn't shake it. the feeling of being touched and being forced down. She could still feel it very clearly on her body. A dark aura wrapped around her body, her power beginning to create illusion of hands trying to touch her and laugh at her. She covered her ears and shook her head. "This isn't real!"

Robin walked up to her door, the sound of her whimpering flowing out of her walls. he looked down at his feet, but decided this once he wouldn't leave her alone. He knocked. "Raven...? It's me, Robin. I just wanna' talk..."

The illusions broke at the sound of his voice. It snapped Raven out of her subconscious and she turned to the door, still ashamed and terrified. She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. She already ruined her cool. Why did they have to see her like this? It made her feel even worse.

"You're clothes were torn, you were jumpy, and you were crying. Come to think of it, you were edgy after we finished our fight. I thought you just wanted to be alone... but there was more to that, wasn't there?"

She still didn't respond.

"Let me in. I promise I just want to talk. Okay? If you want, I can keep a secret... Only until you're ready to tell the rest of the team though. Is that a deal?"

She opened the door, looking up at him terrified and in pain. She used one hand onto the side of the door opening to hold her up so that she wouldn't collapse again. Tears streamed down her even paler cheeks. "I was raped."

Robin's eyes went from concerned to furious. "What?" he responded sharply. "By who!?"

Raven flinched in fear when he snapped, her legs still shaking. She clinged to the wall on instinct.

When Robin saw what he did, he calmed himself down on the outside. "Alright, I promise I won't yell again. C'mon." He entered her room and shut it the door. Then he looked around and smiled. "It's been awhile since I've been in here. Even now you never use the light, do you?" He sat on her bed casually and patted next to him and smiled again.

Raven cautiously sat down next to him, holding herself as if she was cold, but taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

"Now tell me what happened, when you're ready."

She explained from beginning to end. From when the feeling arose, when he kidnapped her, what was in his little warehouse, and what he did to her. Not extremely detailed though. She wouldn't be able to keep her sanity if she did. Robin clenched his hands tightly, trying to keep himself calm in front of her. He had a mentally broken teenage girl next to him and he didn't want to scare her. Especially since he was a male. He was lucky enough that she let him in and confided in him.

"Why didn't you say anything from the start? You could have come with us on the way home."

"I- I didn't want you to know... I just wanted to avoid it b-but.."

He stood to his feet. "But nothing. You're not going home alone anymore. And when something like this happens I want you to _tell me_. I understand you like your privacy, but look what happened."

She sat there in silence. He was completely right. But, it wasn't entirely her fault. She didn't expect something like this to happen. She never did.

Robin sighed again, for the billionth time trying to calm himself down. "I'm not mad at you... I'm mad at the guy who did this to you. I swear we'll find him and put him in jail. _After_ we make it so he can't have children."

"But he can nullify powers!" She said, her voice hoarse and strained. "I wasn't even able to defend myself..."

He slowly reached out to her shoulder, and she flinched, but continued to place his hand on her as soft and calmly he could. "But can he defeat the five of us? He messed with the wrong teens. We'll be sure to get him back. No matter what. I promise you."

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes as he got on one knee and pulled her a soft embrace so he wouldn't hurt her. She cried shakily into his shoulder, but behind that mask of his, he was furious with killer intent. "I won't let him come near you again... No. We won't let him come near you again. So just hang tight." He let go of her. "Get changed and take a shower. You can come down when you're ready. Cyborg might want to do some exams on you."

Her eyes shot open.

"He won't touch you. He'll just hook you up to the computer. Don't worry." before he exited her room, he gave her one parting sentence. "I'll take you're shift on doing dishes tonight too, and Cyborg will cook. Can't have anybody else doing it can we?" He chuckled before he left.

The sound of her door shutting repeated in her mind over and over, leaving her to be alone in the dark again. She got up, feeling a little better from the talk and did what Robin said. Stripping herself and hopping in the shower with cold water to calm her nerves. But seeing herself and her bruises only shot the horrible memories of what happened to her back in her head. She gasped and held herself, falling to her knees and weeping.

This feeling would _never_ be shaken.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright - check-up complete. You're pretty banged up but you should be back to normal with a few days rest."

Banged. If he only knew. "... Thanks." Raven sat up on the check-up bed with the wires attached to her body. She was wearing shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt for this reason. Pajamas she only wore when sleeping, and never let anybody see her in otherwise. However, getting hooked up to a machine to check vitality was a different story.

Almost immediately, she sat up and began unhooking herself before cyborg could get to her himself. Sitting in the examination bed, she looked up at Beast Boy, sitting in a chair directly across from her. And then slowly turn her neck, she looked up at Robin through the bangs now hanging in her face; leaning against the wall with a small side smirk on his face. Arms crossed.

But even under that familiar smirk, she knew he was bothered by it. By what happened to her. She looked back down at her pale knees before swinging them to the side and hopping off the bed.

"I'll… Be going back to my room now."

"-Starfire is coming back with the first aid kit. She's going to bandage you up." Robin stated simply with a tilt of his head.

"What?" Raven spoke out almost quietly, her chin pointed downward from discomfort, but her eyes perceiving upward to meet Robin's gaze. She just wanted to leave. Be alone. Lay in the dark and cry where nobody could see her. "That isn't necessary. I'll just go into a healing state."

But Robin _knew_ that wasn't what she was going to do. She was going to go to her room, weep alone, and refrain from leaving for almost a week. But he also never said he was going to stop her. He decided to negotiate. "Just let her do this for you, and you can leave. Alright?" He said through a kind facade. "She's really worried about you… And she wants to help in someway. If it's not for you, then let it be for Star."

Something about Robin's words always got Raven to listen to what he had to say and in the end obey him. Will an almost inaudible sigh, she traced her steps backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed. She did her best to keep posture. Shoulders back, hands together, feet pointed towards the floor. However she was struggling to keep her head up. She felt the weight of what happened to her looming on her neck. Like a massive boulder that not even the strongest men in the world could lift off. Silence hung in the room. Beast Boy scratched his head.

"So uh -..." He started awkwardly. "Who did this to you anyway?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have been so vulnerable."

The room went silent once more. Raven sighed, shifting her eyes to Beast Boy's direction apologetically.

"Sorry… Can we just… Not talk?"

"What…? But we're your _teammates_ and you haven't even told us what happened yet-"

"_Beast Boy._" Robin cut him off. When the green skinned teen turned to face Robin, the blacked hair hero shook his head in signalling for him to cut it out.

Why hadn't Starfire come yet? The fact that Raven was alone in the room with three men, though they were three men she trusted with her life, was suffocating her. She loved the guys, but the event of her virginity stolen literally happened almost an hour ago, and she just wanted to have some peace by herself. It was how she handled things. Alone. Like the introvert she was born to be.

When suddenly, the sound of hope. The sound of the automatic door opening rung in Raven's ears. Her head shot up, looking at a hovering red head holding a medium size first aid kit, painted white with a big red cross on the top. Light shone behind her, making the relieving effect even more convincing. Until the door had shut behind the Tamaranian.

"I have brought the necessities to heal your physical damage." She put on the best pained smile she could muster before floating over to Raven, opening the box.

Robin's smirk got a little wider before he stood up straight. "Alright, we'll let you two be. Cyborg, Beast Boy, let's go."

"Right." Beast Boy rose from his seat, walking towards the door. he turned his head, ears pointed to the floor slightly. Saying that he felt pity for her. "Feel better, Rae." He exited the room.

"Thanks."

Cyborg turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll get this all figured out. Just hang tight." With a smirk, he went to pat Raven's shoulder, but when she flinched, he pulled back. His smile he worked hard to muster up in front of her returning to a frown before he too strided towards the door. He halted himself when he reached robin's side. He whispered to him. "When are you goin' to tell us what's up with her?"

"When she's ready to let you know."

Cyborg looked down before agreeing. Frustrated that he was having secrets kept from him, but realized it was reasonable. He left the room.

Robin watched as the two exited the room, then looked at Raven. The two girls stared back at him. With a simple gesture of hitting his fist into his palm, words didn't have to make out the promise he so obviously made.

_'We'll get him.'_

Raven smirked lightly. Then nodded in response. He smiled back at her before exiting the room.

"Wait." Raven stopped him. He turned to her.

"What's up?"

She sighed. Blinking as she realized it was wrong of her to keep hiding things from her teammates. She couldn't do it anymore. She wasn't aloud to. "You can tell them… I'll tell Starfire."

Robin had to clarify. "Are you _sure_ it's okay now?"

"Yes." She looked at him through honest eyes. "Let them know."

He gave her a reassuring nod. "I'll make sure to break it to them slowly." He then turned to the Tamaranian. "When you're done treating her, bring her to her room, Star." The door shut behind him.

"Yes." She clicked open the box. "Now, to where would you like me to begin the treating?"

Raven looked down, eyes filled with regret and depression.

"Anywhere is fine…"

-

The trio of adolescent boys had been walking down the hall for some time. The two behind Robin in suspense. Cyborg finally spoke up.

"So you said you were going to finally tell us what is going on. _When_ exactly were you planning on telling us?"

"This is far enough." Robin stated as she stopped in his tracks and turned to them, his cape swooshing from the motion. He crossed his arms. "I wanted to tell you when we were far enough from the room. So that Raven wouldn't hear your reactions when I tell you what happened."

"So? C'mon I'm getting impatient." Beast Boy crossed his arms as well. Quirking an aggravated and curious eyebrow.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and looked to animal shifter. "Alright, but I'm warning you. You'll most likely get angry -"

"C'mon man! I was already angry when I saw her beaten up light that!"

Robin interrupted the now freaking out Beast Boy with sterner words, but not frustrated. "-_And_ I need you to _promise_ me that you won't confront her, touch her, or _bother_ her when she wants to be alone. _Okay_?"

"Alright Rob. What's going on? Just explain already. Obviously whatever it was it's got you shaken up too."

Robin took in Cyborg's words before looking to his feet, then looking directly back at them, calming himself. "When Raven walked home by herself, someone attacked her."

"-Gee we didn't guess _that_ already." Beast Boy Responded smartly.

"... And _raped_ her." Robin continued through a low tone and gritted teeth. Trying his best to suppress the anger inside of him by clutching his fists.

The two went silent. Wide-eyed. Their surprised faces instantly contorting into rageful, confused ones. Beast Boy swung his arm out to the side, his voice gradually getting louder with each word.

"What? _How_!? Didn't she fight _back_!?"

"According to her he had nullification powers, so she couldn't fight back. Cancelling her out. Also from the description she gave me, he was pretty big. Like a football player."

"Then I'll be the perfect opponent." Cyborg interjected, obviously irked.

"I knew it… I _knew_ she should have come with us. But you… _You_ were the one who said she needed _privacy_!" Beast Boy snarled at their team leader. Robin wasn't going to put up with his impetulance.

"She _does_ need her privacy._ I_ was only trying to _respect_ her and give her _space_!"

Beast Boy Attempted to get up in his face. "And look what happened! All of this is _your_ fault! If you just let her be alone _after_ we got home then none of this would have-"

Cyborg swung his arm in between the two, shouting over both of them. "Stop it! What happened is nobody's fault. Nobody even knew this was going to happen. So calm down."

"How can you say that? Look what happened to her!" Beast Boy's ears pointed downward again, frustration seeping through.

"I know. I'm just as mad as you are. Which is why we should be working together to find this guy instead of fighting." He put his robotic arm back to his side turning to their leader. "Does she have any idea who this guy is?"

Robin shook his head. "No. All she gave me was what his description was. What he was capable of." He clenched his fists so hard they were trembling. "What he _did_ to her…!"

Cyborg grabbed his shoulder in attempt to relax his friend. "Then we'll use what we already have to find this punk. And we'll all take a turn beating him before throwing his perverted head into a jail cell. But we'll need Raven's help."

"We'll give her a few days. I don't know how cooperative she'll be right now."

Beast Boy suddenly got quiet. His tone dropping as well. "Does this mean… We can't be close? Is she going to stray away from us? Just cuz' we're guys?"

"... You don't completely heal from something like this. It may take a week for her to get used to us again, it may take a year. It make take a _lifetime_. But even when she get's to a state where she's comfortable around us again, she'll _always_ be affected by this. And our relationship with her may never go back to the way it used to be. But… That's why we have to be there for her. As much as possible."

The two reluctantly nodded. Absorbing Robin's words like a sad sponge.

"Now, I want you two to _promise_ me you'll watch yourselves around her. And don't bother her until she's ready to come out of her room herself. Alright?"

The two agreed. When Robin confirmed this for himself, he turned on his heel. Showing his back to his friends. So that they wouldn't see the rage painted on his face like a bright red sign.

"I can't wait to rip into him. Limb by limb…!"

He walked off into the shadows of the hallway. Leaving the two stunned at his dark side ever so slightly seeping through. If Robin had gotten any madder… Was it possible he wouldn't only just torture the man but…

… _Murder_ him too?


End file.
